In between men
by Madanimechick13
Summary: Sauske finally returns home from the village and old feelings are slowly coming back to Sakura. Will she be able to stay focused on current lover Neji long enough to put off her sum what unwanted feelings for Sauske. Read to find out!


**Attention Fanfic readers: **Wow I sware it's been like years since I submitted anything to the site. You have to forgive me for my severe case of writers block but now i'm back with a new fresh story idea that I hope you all enjoy This first chapter is really shot maybe its because I haven't written in a while and I haven't thought of many ideas for this chapter but I promise the others will be better. Now I know I didn't finish my other Fanfic about Naruto and Hinata getting married but just to let you readers know in this story they are married so just pick up from here.

**Chapter 1: Welcome home.**

Sakura and Hinata stood waiting by the edge of the village in the crisp November air. They were certainly not alone. The rest of the village were also gathered around the entrance waiting for the return of there friends and loved ones. Sakura couldn't wait to see the love of her life Neji once again. She wanted nothing more then to jump into his arms and just stay there forever. Hinata was also happy that her new Husband Naruto would be returning from there fourth trip trying to find Sauske. As usual no one expected to see an appearance from Sasuke. After their third trip coming back from not finding him everybody assumed that he was either dead or he built some sort of underground city and was living with the mole people.

"So do you think they found Sauske?" Hinata asked Sakura quietly as she peered straight ahead of her hopping to see the squad burst out from the lively green trees.

Sakura didn't respond she just gave Hinata an 'Oh please' look and re-focused her gaze straight ahead. Sakura remembered the days when she used to cry at night praying that the team would bring Sauske back to the village, those were the days where she had been without Neji's love but now that she had him and she was so deeply in love with him she really didn't care about the where abouts of Sasuke at all.

"I'm sorry I asked I just have a funny feeling that this time they're going to come back with him, it's just a feeling." Hinata shrugged not so sure of the words she just spoke.

"Maybe" Sakura answered flatly. "But enough about Sasuke I know that you're dying to talk about how much you miss that doofy husband of yours." Sakura smiled jokingly as she gave Hinata a soft punch on the shoulder. Hinata's face turned beat red at the mention of Naruto's name. "I know the bed gets lonely" Sakura laughed.

"Hey!" Hinata said acting as if she was offended but she knew it was all in good fun. "You should be the last one talking about the bed, I hear things about you and Neji girl" Sakura giggled.

"I'm just so tired of having to say goodbye to tem over and over again" Hinata said sadly. "It would be nice if they brought Suaske home because that would mean no more missions." Sakura nodded in agreement to signify that Hinata was right but she still didn't let the idea of Sauske returning to the village flood her thoughts too much.

"I wish they would hurry up though its really cold out here" Sakura said crossing her arms in front of her as she shivered slightly.

All of a sudden the air was filled with loud cheers and screams as the team suddenly emerged from the tree's and onto the village path.

The first person that Hinata saw was Shikamaru the team leader, followed by some of the other team members. The team members started going over to their friends and loved ones in the crowd of villagers. Sakura and Hinata were still scanning the crowd for signs of Neji and Naruto. They were the last two to pass under the village arch.

All of a sudden the crowd fell silent at the sight of Neji and Naruto they were walking with somebody in between them sharing their shoulders so the person could stand somewhat properly. Shikamru cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentleman after many years of searching we have finally come to the end of our journey this is very special day that should be marked down in the history of our village and it is the day that…"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"It is the day that Sauske Uchia has come home!"

There was deadly silence that fell over the crowd. All eyes were on the sluggish human being that was being held up by both Naruto and Neji. Sauske raised his head slightly and gave a small sexy smile to the crowd before lowering his head again. He was thirsty, weak and exhausted and he didn't feel like being crowded by a bunch of people. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep for a year.

_**Oh my God**_ Sakura thought to herself. She honestly thought that she would never see Sauske again which was why she stopped thinking of him long ago but the sudden sight of him made her stomach ache. She placed both her hands in the pockets of her nurse's apron and started twiddling her fingers around. She didn't know how to react at Sauske's sudden appearance. Should she be shocked, happy angry or what? She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Neji looking over at her and trying to catch her attention.

It took quite some time for the shock to sink into the very silent villagers before everybody started cheering frantically at the return of Sauske. Everybody tried to crowd around him but Shikimaru and a fewother teammates created a barrier around Naruto and Neji by standing in a circle around them. "Please!" Shikamura bellowed trying to get the villagers to calm down. "Right now Sauske needs to be checked in to the hospital, when he is out and about again then you will have all the premission to crowd him as you want. Men lets get him to the hospital." Neji and Naruta started walking through the crowd of people trying to make their way down to the hospital.

Hinata looked at Sakura whos face looked pale and unhealthy. "Hey Sakura" she said nervously but also bearing an 'I told you so' look on her face. "Isn't your break almost over."

Sakura immediately snapped back into reality she dug frantically into her pockets in search of her watch and pulled it out. "Oh no it is over" Sakura groaned. She had almost forgotten that she had convinced her boss to let her take a break to welcome home the villagers and now that that was over she now had to return to work…at the hospital…where Sauske would be soon checked in.

_**Oh my god please don't let them assign him to me**_ Sakura prayed silently in her head before taking in a huge gulp of air and turning toward the direction of the hospital. Some of the people who were waiting for the return of the team still stood around the entrance going about their lives but the other huge clunk of villagers had all followed the team to the hospital.

Sakura felt a light touch on her arm. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

It took Sakura at least thirty seconds before she was sure that her voice could host a believable lie. "Yea I'm fine, I'm just a little shocked is all. Well I guess I gotta back to work. I'll see you at your house for dinner tonight?" she asked Hinata before walking away.

"For sure" Hinata said. She watched Sakura walk off in the direction of the hospital. She sighed deeply. "She is definitely not okay." She said to herself.


End file.
